Il y a toujours un moyen
by Fuyu no hoshi
Summary: Hanamiya Makoto, détruit par sa défaite contre Seirin et trahi par ses propres coéquipiers, se rend dans le gymnase de l'équipe qui l'a battu et y rencontre Kiyoshi Teppei...


**_Monde : Kuroko no Basket_**

 ** _Ship : Hanamiya x Kiyoshi_**

 ** _Rating : M_**

 ** _ _La scène se déroule à la suite de la défaite de Kirisaki dai Ichi contre Seirin ; l'équipe perdante, épuisée de la violence inutile dont a fait preuve Hanamiya, l'a couvert de coups. Incapable de se calmer et de penser à autre chose, se rend dans le gymnase de l'équipe qui l'a battu et voit Teppei en train de s'entraîner avec les première années.__**

* * *

Il y a toujours un moyen.

Du moins, c'est ce que tu m'as dit quand je t'ai rencontré. En fait, je ne pense pas que tu avais raison. Certaines situations sont tout simplement désespérées, et c'est tout.

Le sol reflète encore la lumière crue des néons, et j'ai envie de crier. Tout est toujours pareil et identique, inchangé et inchangeable. Peut-être un jour quelqu'un pourra voler plus haut que les aigles mais pour l'instant, je ne crois pas qu'il soit arrivé. Je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit pour bientôt.

C'est sûrement pour ça que te déteste, d'ailleurs. Toi et ton sourire d'ange, toi et tes dents blanches, brillantes, parfaites, ta confiance en toi et tes clins d'œils, tes iris noisette et ta peau claire. Ils sont trop lumineux, ils me font mal aux yeux, tant que les larmes me viennent. C'est pour cacher cette lumière que je mets ma main devant, d'ailleurs.

Je t'ai toujours détesté, et je suppose que je te détesterai toujours. C'est comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix possible. Un destin tout tracé. Aucun tournant, simplement une ligne droite. Inutile.

Est-ce que tu ne grimaces jamais ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas de crampes ?

Ma main quitte mon visage pour frapper le mur sur le côté.

Il y a toujours un moyen, non ?

Quitte ce sourire.

Je te tuerai.

Est-ce que tu ne me vois pas ? Si tu croises mon regard, est-ce que tu pourras perdre ce sourire ?

Je te hais.

Je veux te voir crier, je veux te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu hurles, jusqu'à t'en arracher la gorge, t'en déformer le visage, jusqu'à ce que tes trop beaux yeux deviennent fous. Je veux que ton bonheur disparaisse, éclaté en mille morceaux.

Je veux te briser.

Si ton regard croise le mien, tu devras perdre ton humanité. Tu devras cesser d'encourager les gens, de rayonner, d'aider, de te pencher pour leur tendre la main.

Tu cesseras de parler aux gens, de leur adresser la parole si c'est pour simplement quelques mots avant de passer au prochain, tu cesseras d'en aider un millier si c'est pour en oublier un milliard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pour la prochaine fois ! Tu peux encore le faire ! Il y a toujours un moyen !

Je sursaute. Ta voix a résonné dans toute la salle. Je n'y crois pas. Mon dieu, mais est-ce que tu répètes la même chose à tout le monde ? À quel point es-tu égoïste ? Au point de ne pas voir les gens devant toi ? De ne pas voir la singularité de leurs cas, leur individualité ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que ça marche aussi bien ?

Tes dents scintillent dans la lumière blanche, et tous te jettent un regard admiratif, de pure adoration. Tu es quoi pour eux, un dieu ? Comment peux-tu être aussi populaire ? Comment puis-je être le seul à voir le problème ?

À ce niveau-là, tu pourrais leur dire n'importe quoi. Ils ne réfléchissent même plus tu leur as lavé le cerveau, et ils te suivent comme des petits chiens, la langue sortie, un sourire plein de vénération sur leurs lèvres.

Est-ce que c'est moi, le problème, dans l'histoire ? Je suppose que oui mais au final tu sais bien que tu ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, aucun but, et qu'ils vont essayer, essayer encore et encore, jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement. Alors ils souffriront, et ce sera de ta faute, parce que tu aurais pu leur dire plus d'un mot, tu aurais pu leur expliquer comment faire pourtant tu restes planté là, avec ton sourire trop lumineux, et tu les regardes se traîner à tes pieds comme des larves informes. Je veux bien t'accorder le fait que je sois un problème. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu es ? À quel point es-tu sadique ? Cœur de Fer, hein ? J'aurais plutôt dit cœur de pierre...

\- Ça va ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici ? Allez, relève-toi, ça va aller. c'est à cause de nous, c'est ça ? Tu y arriveras, la prochaine fois ! Il y a toujours un moyen.

Je relève lentement la tête. Une mèche noire couvre mes yeux, et je sais que tu ne peux pas complètement me voir. Je suis dans un coin, prostré, entre deux distributeurs de boissons, dans l'ombre, couvert de bleus, les joues collantes des larmes qui viennent tout juste de sécher.

Tu réapparais dans mon champ de vision, et mon cœur rate un battement, comme d'habitude. Les larmes menacent de revenir alors que mon regard glisse lentement de tes chaussures blanches, trop propres, à ton survêtement un peu lâche, qui laisse deviner tes muscles puissants.

Tu es sublime, bien sûr. J'ai envie de gerber.

Un rictus déforme mon visage, et tu plisses très légèrement les yeux. Je ne crois pas que tu voies les miens, recouverts d'un rideau de mèches noir corbeau afin de cacher la haine qui se cache dedans. Ton sourire devient celui de l'expression appropriée.

\- Mais si, allez ! Il suffit que tu fasses de ton mieux !

Je ne bouge pas, et mon rictus s'agrandit.

\- Mais si, mais si. Je crois en toi, moi.

J'avoue que là, ça me dépasse. Tu dois en avoir assez, tu veux te débarrasser de moi pour passer au prochain. Je te gêne, je prends trop de temps pour moi tout seul. Pourquoi est-ce que je te résiste ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment, mais j'ai l'impression que tu te retiens de lâcher un claquement de langue agacé. Je t'exaspère hein ? Je suis désespéré, c'est ça ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas, hein ?

Merde, j'ai parlé à voix haute. Tes yeux s'agrandissent un peu, et ton agacement commence à être visible. Fais attention, tu vas finir par te faire démasquer. Ce serait dommage, un si beau masque... tu ferais fortune à Venise.

J'ai murmuré, et ma voix est un peu rauque après que j'ai pleuré. J'imagine que tu n'as pas entendu, ou que ce n'est pas assez clair, que tu n'es pas sûr.

\- Tch. Bien sûr que non, dis-je dans un soupir ironique. Qui se souviendrait de moi ?

Tes sourcils se froncent, ton sourire faiblit, tu te tournes entièrement vers moi, comme pour le cacher aux autres. Cette fois, je te regarde directement dans les yeux, essayant d'ignorer les battements de mon cœur. Mes yeux sont concentrés sur les tiens, à tel point que tout ce qui t'entoure s'obscurcit. Mon rictus s'agrandit.

\- Il y a toujours un moyen, dis-je.

Je dois parler vite à présent : et si les larmes se mettaient à couler à force de te fixer ?

Tu m'offres sans le vouloir un instant de répit en levant presque les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ce que je t'ai dit, en effet, fais-tu remarquer.

L'agacement s'entend dans ta voix cette fois, même si c'est difficilement perceptible. Serait-ce un effet de mon imagination ? Pourtant, je peux le voir à ta posture. Tu te retiens plus que d'habitude tu es crispé, tu voudrais t'exprimer, laisser sortir ta véritable personnalité. Mais tu sens que tu es en danger, et tu restes sur la défensive malgré ta fureur grandissante, ton envie d'écraser ma tête contre le carrelage et d'en finir.

Je baisse à nouveau les yeux, et mon regard tombe sur tes mains. Un spasme agite la droite. Je ricane et renverse la tête en arrière pour dégager mon front et mieux voir ta beauté approcher de ses limites. Tes iris de miel, purs, sont adoucis par tes longs cils noirs.

Je passe ma langue sur le coin de mes dents en y apercevant une imperceptible étincelle de mépris retenu.

\- C'est frustrant, hein ?

Le mouvement lent de tes paupières exaspérées est presque sensuel. Mais ton visage redevient angélique après un instant, comme si tu te reprenais.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Tu vas bien ?

Tu as presque l'air inquiet. Oh non, incroyable. C'est à moi d'être frustré. Comment as-tu fait pour revenir si vite à cet ange de cire ? Arrête ça !

Mon poing se plante dans tes chaussures sans que je m'en rende compte. Tu lèves le pied, poussant un léger cri un peu incrédule. Les autres se tournent vers nous, et tu leur jettes un sourire éclatant en plein visage pour les calmer ensuite tu avances d'un pas, et tu te retrouves au-dessus de moi. Debout, ton avant-bras droit posé sur un des distributeurs, ta main gauche s'appuyant souplement sur l'autre, te me bloques toute sortie. Tu me surplombes et assombris encore l'espace dans lequel je me trouve, tandis que le néon se trouvant à présent derrière ta tête m'empêche de lever les yeux pour te regarder.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire ?

Tu es sérieux, cette fois. Enfin. Ta posture est menaçante et ta voix s'est faite un peu plus grave, peut-être parce que je n'y entends plus ton sourire, même si je suis incapable de le vérifier.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je le dise à haute voix ?

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher.

La mauvaise foi est mauvaise pour la santé, fais attention.

Je tente de te regarder pour apercevoir la grimace qui ne manquera pas de déformer enfin ton visage, mais impossible. C'est comme regarder le soleil. Avec la même chaleur, d'ailleurs je sens mes joues rosir un peu, et un feu étrange prendre place dans mon ventre. Je repasse ma langue sur mes dents, et tu m'attrapes par le col. Une onde de panique pure me parcourt.

\- Silence, siffles-tu entre tes dents.

Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais je sens que tu as peur, toi aussi. Peut-être est-ce à cause de ce que je risque de dire, de révéler sur toi, aux autres ou à toi-même. Tu respires un peu vite. Les jointures de tes mains, crispées, pressent ma gorge et mon menton, et tu me soulèves presque du sol.

Une sorte de pulsion incompréhensible, un instinct animal, bande mes muscles et guide mon bras à m'accrocher au tien, m'empêchant de tomber. Mon cœur m'assourdit, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je suis terrifié j'arrive à peine à me concentrer sur tes paroles. Je sens ton haleine mentholée contre mon visage, et je tente de me redresser maladroitement, de me libérer de ton emprise.

Je lutte, ou plutôt je gigote vainement, mes pieds glissant ridiculement sur le sol, et finis par m'accroupir. Dans l'idée, je voudrais me lever, réquisitionner toute l'énergie de mes quadriceps pour me hisser vers la lumière et au-dessus de toi oh, c'est ridicule. Quelle énergie ? Je m'arrête un instant en esprit pour apprécier l'ironie d'y penser maintenant qu'elle est éteinte, réduite à néant, et un peu par ta faute. Ma jambe droite lâche sous la poussée et glisse, dépliée, sur le côté. Je gémis, exaspéré et dégoûté par mon impuissance.

Attends, je gémis ?

À voix haute ?

Mes yeux s'agrandissent et je déglutis. Merde, devant toi ? Pourquoi faut-il que je me montre aussi faible devant toi ?

Les battements de mon cœur semblent résonner dans le silence.

Soudain, il me semble percevoir un ricanement. Mon regard écarquillé et ébloui finit par tomber sur tes lèvres, étirées en un sourire sarcastique. Tu te rapproches encore de moi, je déglutis encore. Minable. Mais cette fois je peux voir tes yeux j'y perçois une lueur étrange, indéchiffrable, qui achève de m'effrayer.

\- Tu es incapable de te lever, c'est ça ?

Je reste silencieux, incapable d'articuler quelque son que ce soit.

Tu te penches encore plus ton souffle est chaud contre mon cou, tes lèvres me frôlent pour atteindre le creux de mon oreille.

\- Mais en fait...

Je frissonne au son de ta voix, basse, murmurée, vibrante, que je suis seul à pouvoir entendre, qui me prend aux tripes et me donne envie de gémir encore une fois. Je ferme les yeux du plus fort que je le peux.

\- … est-ce que tu es capable de faire quoi que ce soit ?

Je sursaute et rouvre les paupières brusquement, brûlant mes pupilles. Je sens se crisper simultanément tous les muscles de mon corps, un frisson croître en un soudain spasme, et le sang quitter mon cerveau dans une violente nausée.

Quoi ?

Je suis abasourdi. Mon cœur part dans un rythme effréné, j'ai la sensation de me couvrir de sueurs froides.

Quoi ?

J'ai l'impression qu'un coup de poing vient de m'être asséné dans l'estomac, ma respiration est coupée et une sorte de douleur vient se nicher dans mon ventre, au beau milieu de ce feu étrange de tout à l'heure. Exposés à la lumière crue des néons, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes.

Quoi ?

Comme quoi, du fait de savoir ce que tu penses de moi à me le voir exprimé directement, il y a un fossé. Et je viens de tomber dedans. Oh, c'était stupide de penser que je serais capable de l'entendre. De supporter l'humiliation que je ne manquerais pas de subir en faisant face à son vrai visage, débordant de mépris. Que ça ne ferait pas atrocement mal.

Oh mon dieu, j'ai envie de crier.

\- Kiyo...

Je tressaute alors que tes dents mordent légèrement mon lobe.

\- Kiyoshi...

Ton nom m'échappe sans que je sache vraiment à quelle fin. Pour te dire d'arrêter, certainement. Je te sens tressaillir alors que ta respiration perd de sa régularité, sûrement sous l'effet de la surprise. J'ai l'impression d'être en feu mes joues me brûlent, mes yeux aussi, mes muscles épuisés aussi, les flammes dans mon ventre aussi et tu mords brusquement mon lobe.

La douleur m'arrache un cri et ta main gauche se plaque brutalement contre ma bouche, me réduisant au silence.

Une sorte de pulsion provocatrice m'ordonne de sortir ma langue contre tes doigts. Je la repousse et te regarde. Tu t'es légèrement reculé, mais je peux toujours voir ton visage, bien qu'assombri par le contre-jour. Ton expression semble indéchiffrable, encore une fois est-ce que tu tentes toujours de te contrôler devant les autres ?

Tes yeux se plissent et glissent sur la vue minable que je t'offre, puis les commissures de tes lèvres se soulèvent à nouveau, imperceptiblement, dans un sourire moqueur.

Soudain, des ombres surgissent à tes côtés.

\- Kiyoshi-senpaï, tout va bien ?

C'est une voix de fille, aiguë, une voix presque enfantine qui semble tout droit sortie d'un fantasme érotique particulièrement malsain. Est-ce qu'elle te plaît ? Ce doit être ce genre de fantasme que tu as, toi. Tu dois aimer les petites blondes aux grands yeux bleus, innocentes ou qui prétendent l'être, avec des couettes et des rubans roses, qui sortent de leur douche en nuisette à pompons, toutes propres et qui sentent la vanille.

Je lèves la tête vers les groupies affolées et retiens un rire ironique. En effet, elles m'ont tout l'air de vouloir attirer ton attention, avec leurs minijupes, qui laissent voir leurs sous-vêtements en dentelle, et leurs chemisiers mal fermés. Elles sont sûrement là pour t'admirer en train de jouer, d'où leur impatience.

Ton sourire éblouissant revient à une vitesse ahurissante et un frisson de dégoût parcourt mon corps.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a simplement un peu de mal à retenir ses pleurs, t'entends-je dire. Je crois qu'il préférerait ne pas trop être vu dans cet état, ajoutes-tu plus bas, sur le ton de la confidence, comme si tu étais particulièrement compréhensif et attentionné à mon égard.

Les filles baissent les yeux vers moi et retiennent mal une grimace, puis semblent accepter leur défaite et – certainement rassurées de ne pas trouver une rivale en moi – hochent la tête. Je sens ta main se presser contre mes lèvres comme pour me défendre de nier tandis qu'elles te demandent, en m'ignorant totalement, « une dernière chose » avant de repartir.

Tu réponds avec ton sourire le plus lumineux, et je me sens m'emplir de haine je me cambre contre le mur, crispé, puis cède à mes pulsions et entrouvre les lèvres pour laisser passer ma langue.

Je te sens tressaillir, même si le mouvement reste invisible tu continues d'écouter les filles, alors je décide de pousser la provocation jusqu'au bout et caresse la paume de ta main avec ma langue, l'embrassant et la mordillant. Tes muscles se crispent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure, et ta main appuie sur ma tête jusqu'à la pousser contre le mur, dans l'ombre. Je mords un de tes doigts sous le choc, et tu l'enfonces brutalement dans ma bouche.

Mes yeux écarquillés se tournent vers toi mais ton expression est toujours inchangée, imperturbablement joviale, et ta voix ne subit aucune variation. Ton masque est solide une fois que tu l'as remis, hein ? Est-ce que c'est un masque de comédie ou de tragédie ?

Je mords violemment ton doigt.

Cette fois, la réaction est visible. Agité d'un tressaillement, tu transformes ça en clin d'œil vers tes groupies, mais tu n'as pas pu empêcher ton regard de tomber sur moi, acculé au mur et cambré dans une posture ridicule. Elles finissent par reprendre conscience de mon existence, et s'excusent avant de finalement partir tandis que je lèche ton doigt.

* * *

Tu te penches à nouveau vers moi, bloques à nouveau l'accès à la sortie. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'attire l'attention sur moi ?

Tu dégages ton doigt de l'emprise de mes dents, le regardes avec intérêt puis le nettoies avec ta langue je ne sais pourquoi cette vue nourrit le feu dans mon ventre, ni pourquoi j'ai l'estomac si noué à la vue de tes gestes lents, ni pourquoi mon cœur s'affole et m'ordonne de me cambrer encore plus, de me tendre vers toi. Ces pulsions doivent transparaître dans mon regard je ne suis pas aussi bon acteur que toi, et je prends peur à l'idée de l'interprétation que tu en fais lorsque je te vois lécher tes lèvres, étirées de nouveau en un sourire moqueur.

Beau comme un ange.

Si beau que c'en est injuste, une beauté facile, dont tu ne tires aucun mérite mais un profit incroyable, une beauté répugnante et emplie de mépris, d'arrogance, une beauté lumineuse qui force le regard à ne voir qu'elle, à tout oublier, qui plonge tout dans l'ombre en faisant semblant de l'éclairer. Une beauté qui force l'amour et l'admiration, alors pourquoi suscite-t-elle autant de haine chez moi ?

\- J'ai perdu trois fois contre toi au collège, te fais-je remarquer.

\- Trois fois ? Admirable. Je ne pensais pas qu'une seule personne réessaierait seulement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

\- Ah, tu m'en veux, hein ? Tu vois, ils sont heureux, eux. C'est toi, le problème.

Je te crache à la figure, ou du moins je le tente, et tu hausses un sourcil sarcastique.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont heureux !?

Ton petit rire sonne étrangement dans mes oreilles.

\- Je croyais que tu avais compris, mais... tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre ?

Décidément, tu as un talent. J'ai mal, pourquoi est-ce que j'en fais autant pour me torturer ? Ta voix est douce et sensuelle, caressante. J'ai envie de l'écouter jusqu'à en mourir, mais je voudrais te tuer.

Je veux me déchirer moi-même pour m'ôter de cette suffocation, de cette douleur qui m'empêche de réfléchir.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais...

Ma voix se brise sous l'émotion. Je te hais, pour avoir anéanti toutes mes illusions, si belles, pour exprimer à voix haute mes pensées, pour me voir si faible, si misérable pendant que tu restes si noble. Je te hais pour me voir réduit à cette humiliation, à ce que personne avant toi n'a pu voir en moi et qui ressort maintenant par tous les pores de ma peau.

Je te suis... inférieur.

Tu me soulèves comme un déchet et me traînes jusqu'à la sortie sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. J'en prends seulement conscience lorsque je sens ta main sur mon épaule gauche et ta bouche à mon oreille droite :

\- Tu habites où ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Hein ? Tu as murmuré. Mon cœur s'affole, mon ventre s'enflamme.

Je tente de tourner la tête vers toi, mais tu m'en empêches.

Je balbutie le nom de ma rue sans savoir réellement si tu le comprends, et tu me pousses, d'un coup derrière les genoux, vers une moto dont le moteur rutilant semble fait d'argent fondu.

Je sens un casque se poser sur ma tête, puis tes mains gigantesques qui l'attachent avec délicatesse.

* * *

Tu te mets devant moi et je m'accroche à toi alors que tu démarres. Tu n'as pas de casque, et tes cheveux volent devant mes yeux. Je me sens tout petit d'un coup, la tête nichée dans ta nuque pour m'abriter du vent, et ma respiration est envahie par une bouffée de parfum doré, soyeux comme les mèches qui caressent mon visage. Je ne devrais pas me sentir autant en sécurité ainsi, contre toi.

Ton sourire sadique et tes remarques moqueuses resurgissent dans mon esprit et je frémis un spasme de honte me colle à ton dos, et je prends soudain conscience de tout. Du monde, du vent, de la rue, du bruit du moteur, du soleil, avec une précision inconcevable et moi, assis sur cette selle couverte de cuir noir et brûlant, et mes jambes t'enserrant par derrière.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent.

Je me cambre sans le vouloir, et mon torse pousse contre ton dos, et les muscles de mes jambes se contractent, te serrant plus encore, et mes mains s'agrippent à tes hanches comme à une bouée de sauvetage, se rejoignent sur ton ventre et glissent vers le bas, indépendamment de ma volonté.

Je n'arrive plus à penser.

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes, mon esprit d'une sensation d'urgence absolue, ma bouche de salive, je déglutis, je crois que je deviens fou mon cœur cogne contre mes tympans.

Je te sens sursauter, et la moto fait un écart dans la ruelle heureusement vide. Je reconnais soudain mon immeuble miteux. Tu te gares et te lèves. Je ressens à présent un immense vide face à moi, et cette fois la douleur est physique, située un peu plus bas qu'auparavant. Je titube jusqu'à chez moi, ouvre maladroitement la porte sans te regarder, pensant – logiquement – que tu vas me laisser là et partir.

Mais tu me suis jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'ose pas poser une seule question, et tu me pousses violemment à l'intérieur. L'espace est minuscule, surtout lorsqu'une vieille femme nous rejoint. Tu me colles au mur, elle nous tourne le dos et l'ascenseur commence à monter pendant que je me maudis intérieurement d'habiter au septième étage.

Tu es trop près de moi ton menton est posé sur le haut de mon crâne, et ta main glisse soudain lentement sur ma hanche. Je prends peur et regarde la dame, qui nous tourne toujours le dos, et tu ricanes silencieusement en me jetant un regard moqueur dans le miroir.

Est-ce que je me suis encore humilié ? Tu es de plus en plus collé contre moi, tu es trop grand, et je sens ton corps derrière moi, qui bouge légèrement alors que tes deux mains sont maintenant posées sur ma taille, décrivant des ronds discrets, et mon sang pulse de plus en plus fort dans mes veines, me lançant maintenant douloureusement à chaque battement. Je vois me faire face mes joues rouges, ma tête baissée, mes mèches noires couvrant mes yeux, mes mains trop fines aux poings serrés, mon corps amaigri et mes lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes. Mon torse se soulève avec irrégularité, au rythme des halètements que je tente de faire discrets, et tes lèvres découvrent des canines un peu pointues, sur lesquelles passe lentement ta langue.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux quand la vieille femme sort finalement, au sixième étage, sans nous regarder. Je regarde la porte de l'ascenseur se fermer en me demandant ce qui va m'arriver, effrayé. Mais tu me lâches et t'appuies nonchalamment à la paroi d'en face, comme si tout était normal.

Alors je t'observe à la dérobée derrière mes cheveux, tout en ressentant de nouveau un vide là où tu me touchais il y a quelques secondes à peine.

Ta pose est décontractée et accentue encore ma frustration. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux, et j'ai envie de te hurler au visage, de cracher ma rage devant tes yeux, de te faire perdre ton calme. L'ascenseur arrive finalement au septième étage, et s'ouvre sur ma porte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pensais encore que tu allais me laisser tranquille tu me suis et étudies le nom écrit sur la sonnette pendant que mes mains tremblantes tentent d'ouvrir le plus vite possible.

\- Ma-ko-to.

Je sursaute en t'entendant murmurer mon prénom, et reste paralysé tu l'as articulé lentement, je peux imaginer tes lèvres bouger et ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en ta direction, ce qui te fait ricaner d'un air satisfait et un peu méprisant.

Ton regard est arrogant, je ne sais plus quoi faire, et tu finis par t'exaspérer et me prendre la clef des mains pour ouvrir la porte à ma place. Lorsque tu la pousses, tu me fais tomber en avant sur mon propre seuil, puis tu m'éloignes de la porte d'un coup de pied et fermes derrière toi. Allumant la lumière, tu hausses encore un sourcil en observant le décor intérieur.

* * *

C'est un appartement minuscule, fait de deux pièces, dont l'une est entièrement occupée par un matelas trop grand et des objets entassés, empêchant tout déplacement. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà rangé ici un jour, en fait.

Encore une chose que tu es seul à voir.

\- Tu ne tiens pas debout ?

Je tente de me lever, la honte me rougissant les joues, mais mes jambes tremblantes lâchent sous mon poids et je me rattrape de justesse à ta jambe.

Tu fais claquer ta langue, agacé, et je m'immobilise, ne sachant si je dois me recroqueviller loin ou tenter de me lever à nouveau. Tu as l'air trop grand dans cet univers, tu es un étranger là où personne, hormis moi, n'a pénétré depuis des années, tu es trop lumineux, et tu me fais reprendre conscience de ce que j'avais fini par considérer comme des évidences : le sol, le plafond et les murs couverts de dessins et de textes, les taches d'encre sur les rares endroits encore visibles, autant de choses qui n'étaient pas faites pour être vues par d'autres que moi.

C'est mon intimité dans laquelle tu cherches à t'avancer alors je finis par me lever et, assourdi par la peur, je tends mes bras pour essayer de t'en empêcher. Mais tu me repousses avec un rire moqueur, et je tombe en arrière sur le matelas.

\- Ce n'est pas assez sale comme ça ? Enlève tes chaussures.

Je te jette un regard ahuri, mais tu as déjà tourné le dos pour regarder un objet posé par terre. J'ôte alors mes chaussures, les pose sur le côté, là où je trouve de la place, puis j'attends sans savoir vraiment quoi.

Tu finis par te tourner vers moi, tenant une photo de toi, découpée dans un journal, et ton sourire s'agrandit. Tout mon sang quitte mon cerveau. Je me redresse à quatre pattes pour attraper le bas de ta jambe.

\- Arrête ça ! dis-je dans un gémissement peu convaincant.

Ton regard arrogant descend jusqu'à ma main.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu gardes ça ? Je croyais que tu me détestais.

Devant le silence qui suit, tu émets un rire méprisant.

\- Peut-être que je devrais plutôt te demander ce que tu _fais_ quand tu la regardes, c'est ça ?

Le sous-entendu me fait rougir de honte, et je relâche légèrement ma poigne en me cachant derrière une mèche. Sous mon regard rivé vers le sol, la photo tombe à terre, et je sens soudain tes doigts sous mon menton, me forçant à lever les yeux.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je croise ton regard, et tu as soudain l'air plus grand encore, si grand que tu me domines totalement, que je ne pourrai jamais t'atteindre. Ton expression est indéchiffrable.

\- Tu as les yeux vert et or, fais-tu remarquer après un silence.

\- Ils sont marrons, fis-je remarquer en les détournant, gêné.

Ta langue claque avec agacement, et une bouffée de haine monte en moi. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? Tu me regardes avec un sourire en coin tu me saisis par le col et me hisses sur mes jambes, puis avances dans ma direction, me faisant reculer en trébuchant jusqu'à ce que je sois bloqué par le mur. Tes bras m'empêchent de fuir des deux côtés et tu sembles m'observer, même si je n'ose lever les yeux au-dessus de ton torse, à la hauteur de ma tête.

Mon sang pulse dans mes joues brûlantes, mon ventre en feu et mon entrejambe de plus en plus douloureuse je voudrais que tu partes, pour pouvoir m'en occuper seul et sans le danger que je ressens à ta proximité, mais à la place, une de tes mains se décolle du mur pour venir se poser sur ma hanche.

Je frémis mes yeux s'agrandissent et se lèvent un peu sans oser monter jusqu'à ton visage, et ta main bouge lentement sur mon t shirt troué, vers le bas, et glisse soudain sous le tissu. Au contact de tes doigts, longs, fins, chauds, je tressaille et ma respiration s'accélère. Ils me caressent avec lenteur, se nichant dans le creux de mon dos puis revenant sur ma taille, effleurant ma peau avec légèreté. Tes jambes enfin bougent aussi, l'une d'elle se glissant entre mes cuisses et se rapprochant dangereusement de mon entrejambe. Je frissonne, paralysé, quand tu t'immobilises et soulèves mon menton pour que mon regard croise le tien.

\- Tu me détestes, hein ?

Incapable de parler, je reste silencieux, et ton sourire en coin s'élargit. Ta main descend lentement de ma taille vers le bas.

\- Dans ce cas, maintenant... ça doit te dégoûter, non ? Ça doit t'horrifier, tu voudrais que j'arrête, hein ?

À la pensée du vide que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure, chaque fois que tu t'es éloigné de moi, je cède presque à la panique. Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te jette pas dehors pour en finir ?

J'ai l'impression d'être transparent en entendant ton rire moqueur répondre à mes pensées. Ta main continue de descendre avec une lenteur affreuse.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

Je reste muet, et ta main atteint ma ceinture. Ma respiration s'affole.

\- Tu... en es... sûr ?

Je pousse un gémissement involontaire. Ta main se pose soudain sur mon entrejambe, je renverse la tête en arrière, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes et je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser contre ta main, l'esprit embrumé par un mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Je m'accroche à toi et mes genoux faiblissent, se pliant légèrement. Je n'en peux plus je ne vois plus que tes yeux bruns, fixés sur moi, et ta langue qui caresse tes dents, et je ne peux m'empêcher de te lancer un regard lubrique malgré la honte qui s'empare de moi.

\- K-Kiyoshi... a-ah ! arrête...

Ta main se presse contre mon entrejambe, m'arrachant un autre cri.

\- Je crois que ton corps n'est pas d'accord, fais-tu remarquer d'un ton moqueur et amusé.

Je tente de mettre toute ma haine dans le regard que je te lance, bien qu'il ne soit sans doute pas très convaincant j'espère y enlever toute trace de supplication silencieuse, mais tes yeux me font part de mon échec. Comment peux-tu garder un ton aussi léger alors que je suis incapable de parler ? Arrête de rire.

Arrête.

J'ai envie de frapper ton visage pour t'arracher toute ta légèreté, de te déchirer, de t'entendre hurler, de me déchaîner sur toi pour te détruire et ne plus voir ton insouciance, pour que tu souffres autant que moi, pour ne plus voir qu'un tas de chair en sang et ne plus jamais entendre ta voix trop grave, trop vibrante, qui me provoque et me prive de ma volonté.

Ta main est chaude.

Dans un spasme, je m'accroche à toi en tombant presque, ma jambe droite agrippant violemment les tiennes pour presser mon bas-ventre contre toi. Je ne contrôle plus mes gestes, mes joues et mon ventre brûlent et ma bouche s'entrouvre tandis que mes halètements se font de plus en plus irréguliers et rapides. De mes yeux à demi fermés, je vois tes lèvres s'ouvrir avec sensualité.

\- Recule.

Cette fois, ta voix est rauque, sans plus de traces d'amusement. J'ai l'impression que tout mon sang a quitté mon cerveau j'obéis en tremblant, me collant au mur, et vois ton expression menaçante, totalement sérieuse à présent, tes mains tremblantes et tes paupières un peu baissées. Oh, merde. Tu ressembles à un fauve affamé. Ta langue lèche tes canines, ton regard fait des allers-retours sur mon corps, ta respiration soulève visiblement ton torse, ta peau basanée est moite et tes cheveux blonds, un peu longs, tombent sur les côtés de ton visage.

Enfin, les commissures de tes lèvres se relèvent en un sourire carnivore.

\- Tu l'auras voulu. Tâchons de nous amuser...

Ta démarche est plus souple, plus puissante, plus lente que tout à l'heure j'ai l'impression d'être ta proie. Tes mains se posent de nouveau sur mes hanches, un peu fébriles cette fois glissant sous le tissu déchiré de mon haut, elles caressent le bas de mon ventre, puis montent jusqu'à mon torse. Je pousse un cri lorsque tu me pinces et que mes tétons me lancent douloureusement, et tu soulèves mon t shirt pour venir les mordre. Tu te redresses ensuite et prends ma tête entre tes mains, m'empêchant de détournant mes yeux écarquillés des tiens. Une de tes jambes se glisse entre les miennes et, bougeant avec une lenteur insupportable, frôle l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Je tente de tourner la tête vers le côté, incapable de soutenir ton regard, mais tu me forces à rester immobile. Je me perds alors dans l'observation de ton visage ; tes lèvres sont entrouvertes, leurs mouvements m'hypnotisent.

Une de tes mains rejoint ta jambe entre mes cuisses, réalisant des cercles lents et caressants, avec un toucher léger, affreusement frustrant, contournant mon bas-ventre sans jamais le toucher. Je pousse un gémissement involontaire et tu te mords la lèvre.

Ta main écarte légèrement mes jambes, passant plus en-dessous, puis tu saisis soudain mon sexe à travers mes vêtements, m'arrachant un cri et un spasme. Perdant tout contrôle de mon corps, je pousse contre ta main, bougeant mes hanches contre elle. Cette fois, tu me réponds en faisant glisser tes doigts sur toute la longueur tu t'attardes sur l'extrémité et ma tête tombe sur ton épaule, m'offrant la vue de tout ton cou, de ta peau bronzée, lisse, brillante de sueur, de tes oreilles à tes clavicules, un peu recouverte par des mèches mordorées.

Me sentant devenir fou, j'écarte tes cheveux et te mords sur le côté puis, atteint d'une furieuse envie de te dévorer pendant que tu me caresses plus bas, je couvre ton cou d'un mélange de baisers et de morsures. Je sens ta main frémir sur mon entrejambe, et ton autre main soulève mon visage vers le tien, avec une douceur inattendue j'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir ton expression indéchiffrable, tes yeux presque détournés, ta mâchoire un peu serrée, ta bouche presque tremblante, tes joues un peu rouges – mais ça ne peut pas être ça, n'est-ce pas ? – et tu poses tes lèvres sur mes miennes.

Pris au dépourvu, j'ouvre grand les yeux puis, sentant ton souffle chaud se mêler au mien, je réponds à ton baiser.

Ta main s'agrippe à mon sexe gorgé de plaisir, et le caresse de manière de plus en plus appuyée, me faisant gémir dans ta bouche. Tu mords ma lèvre inférieure, et un spasme violent me fait cogner ton bas-ventre.

Tu écartes ton visage du mien.

Tes yeux sont effrayants, emplis d'un feu sombre, d'une énergie meurtrière.

Tu plonges dans mon cou pour le mordre à ton tour, mais plonges ta main dans mes sous-vêtements en même temps. Je tombe contre le mur et renverse la tête avec un gémissement bruyant lorsque tu touches à main nues la peau tendue de mon sexe.

Enfin, tu le sors à l'air et l'embrasses, et mes pensées perdent tout sens.

Des ondes de plaisir et de douleur me parcourent et me font trembler, et tu m'embrasses de plus en plus fort, et ton souffle est brûlant, et tu me tortures à grands coups de langue.

Enfin tu le prends dans ta bouche, et je me noie dans ta chaleur. Des vagues de feu montent en moi, de plus en plus puissantes, à chaque fois que tu lèches ma peau hypersensible.

Je me sens perdre toute raison, quand soudain tu retires ta bouche.

Incapable de produire le moindre raisonnement logique, je te regarde à travers mes paupières à demi fermées. Tu te redresses, un peu essoufflé, et me prends par les épaules pour me retourner et me faire faire face au mur. Cambré, sentant ta présence derrière moi, je recule légèrement les hanches et entre en contact avec quelque chose de dur. Mes yeux s'agrandissent j'appuie un peu plus, ton souffle dans mon cou m'encourageant, puis tes mains se posent sur ma taille et me collent au mur, tandis que je te sens te frotter contre moi avec une lenteur retenue.

Renversant la tête en arrière, je t'offre mon cou et glisse une main derrière mon dos pour atteindre ton bas-ventre.

Je sens ta respiration s'accélérer au contact de ma main, et tu mords le lobe de mon oreille je balade alors mes doigts, et déglutis en prenant conscience de la présence de ton sexe sous ma main, si long, si épais, si dur, si gorgé d'impatience, comme s'il ne pouvait attendre de s'enfoncer en moi. C'est donc ce que tu ressens ? Je le saisis à pleine main, un peu tremblant, et le sens grossir sous mes doigts. Je commence alors à glisser de bas en haut, sentant ta respiration devenir irrégulière dans mon cou.

Mon bras est tordu vers l'arrière, j'ai du mal à bouger je donne un coup de hanche involontaire.

\- Putain, M-Makoto...

Ta voix est grave et menaçante et j'en ressens les vibrations derrière ma tête, mais elle est rauque et hachée quand tu prononces mon prénom, ce qui mêle en moi la peur panique d'un animal pris au piège avec des ondes de chaleur lubrique, comme si elle vibrait jusque dans mon sexe et pouvait suffire à le satisfaire.

Cambré contre la paroi, je tente maladroitement d'éviter le contact avec le mur froid sans arrêter mes mouvements me retournant un peu, je glisse timidement ma main sous tes vêtements jusqu'à toucher ton sexe dressé.

Tes dents se resserrent alors sur la peau de mon cou, puis tu te redresses et, saisissant mes hanches, pousses contre ma main en me démontant presque l'épaule alors tu prends ma main et la retires, puis défais ta ceinture avec violence. Ta mâchoire est serrée et tes yeux sont cachés sous tes cheveux, ta tête baissée vers tes mains. Enfin tu sors ton sexe à l'air libre, dressé, et attrapes mes hanches pour le frotter entre mes fesses.

Tu écartes mes jambes brutalement, ta main se glissant entre mes cuisses et ta jambe les maintenant en place, et je ressens le soudain besoin de te sentir en moi. Tes doigts se fourrent dans ma bouche et je les embrasse et les lèche, les larmes aux yeux, envahi par de puissantes ondes de désir.

Tu les retires alors, trempés de salive, et en enfonces un entre mes fesses.

Je pousse un cri de douleur en me resserrant, mais tu le bouges à l'intérieur et en enfonces un autre, assouplissant et lubrifiant l'espace. La douleur est insoutenable et je me retourne, les larmes aux yeux, lorsque tu en mets un troisième, mais la vision que tu m'offres me dissuade de dire quoi que ce soit.

Les dents serrées, les lèvres entrouvertes, le regard envahi de feu sombre et menaçant, tu as laissé tomber tes cheveux devant ton visage, et ils forment une crinière brune et mordorée, sauvage. Tu enfonces tes doigts en moi tout en te retenant d'y mettre ton sexe, et tes muscles bandés roulent avec sensualité sous ta peau moite lorsque tu saisis enfin ton érection pour l'enfoncer en moi, je sens que j'ai réussi à t'arracher ton masque. Et avant de me tourner de nouveau vers le mur, parmi le chaos de mes pensées brumeuses, je me dis que si le diable existait, il ressemblerait probablement à toi.


End file.
